Gomensai
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Momo wants to apologize to Toushiro, but she doesnt know how she should. She doesnt know how she can apologize after causing him so much pain. Shes also standing in the hill top alone, thinking about her true feelings to him. Is it just friendship?


EDITORS NOTE: Erm i just felt like it say i wanted to pour out all my thoughts into words or something

* * *

Its a beautiful morning in seretei, the bright morning sun shinging over the grounds. Many shingami are getting out of bed and heading to there barrecks to start on there duties. Some are still trying to fix the boken buildings from the war, Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen are dead now and everyone is trying to fix the damages. But no one can ever fix the damages they left, the hearts that were broken the friendships and everyones trust might never be the same again. Though they dont show it and try to live on there are still some who long for the past.

A boy with bright yellow hair and crystal blue eyes wearing the black shingami robes wearing the new haori of the 3rd squad stood in the middle of the room in the 1st division hall. Ukitade soitachio stood there with the other tachios and fujitachios, everyone was there, except the one person he wanted to be there.

"Rangiku-san, have you seen Momo?"Izru asked, the blonde beauty of the 10th division.

"No, i havent seen her around lately. I thought she wanted to be here too, since not only is this your promotion day its also the day Tachio gets to be part of the royal family"Rangiku answered.

"So its not just you thats sad"Rangiku added, before she went over to talk to Isane. Izru glances over at the cold hearted tachio of the 10th division and found he was talking to a few of the other noble families, but he noticed the young tachios eyes glancing over at the door every few seconds. Izru sighs, where are you? I wanted to say.....

Gomensai...

Shuuei walks over to me.

"Hey Izru"Shuuei said.

"Oh hi"Izru said.

"Its about Momo-chan right?"Shuuei said. He nodded, out of all of them Shuuei was the closet to Momo even though sometimes Izru wishes it was him.

"Yeah, i wanted to today. To tell her **gomensai** for helping Ichimaru"Izru said, whispearing his name since it was still ta boo. Rangiku had been very upset when Gin had died, she was the one who killed him and thats probably why she regrets it. No matter how many times she smiles. Izru could see that she wasnt happy at all. A hand places on my shoulder.

"Dont worry Izru, she will be fine. She just needs to sort this out on her own"Shuuei said.

"Yeah, gues your right"Izru agreed, I certainly hope thats the case. That your really okay Momo

* * *

Elsewhere far way from the busy buildings of seretei, far way into rukongai Jyunn 1st district West. a girl with black hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing the black shigami uniform and fujitachio badge of the 5th division stood there on the hill. She held a beautiful flower in her hands. The cermony would be starting soon, gomesai Shirou-chan but i cant be there. You wouldnt want me to. I .... let you down so many times... I dont deserve to be there. I raised my blade at him, doubted him when he was always there by my side protecting me and yet i...

_"What I thought wasn't mine _  
_In the light _  
_Wasn't one of a kind, _  
_A precious pearl _  
_When I wanted to cry _  
_I couldn't cause I _  
_Wasn't allowed "_Momo sang, softly. Tears cascading down her cheeks. BAKA BAKA. Why am i crying? Why? Why? I shouldnt be crying. Baka Momo. Im such a baka, it was my fault. Im the one who doubted his trust and almost killed him im the one whos at fault and yet i cant stop crying. Why cant i stop crying? I just dont get this anymore... Even if i knew you betrayed us, after all the things youve done Aizen i still ... I still long for those _times before in the past. _Why dam it!

_Gomenasai for everything _  
_Gomenasai, I know I let you down _  
_Gomenasai till the end _  
_I never needed a friend _  
_Like I do now _

_What I thought wasn't all _  
_So innocent _  
_Was a delicate doll _  
_Of porcelain _

I shouldnt even be thinking about you anymore. Yet when Shirou-chans blade cut through you i...

flashback

Aizen did not see the young tachio of the 10th squad appear behind him, however Momo did. She stood there frozen, everyone else had still continued there battles but however they were more conecerned about if Toushiro would be the one to fool and bring down Aizen.

SLASH

Red blood splattered onto the batterfields, everyone stopped fighting. The espadas as well.

Toushiros blade was cutting through Aizens chest.

She didnt know why she did it

She didnt know why

But she did

"AIZEN TACHIOO!"Momo cried out. There was silence and a glare from the tachio of the second divison. Momo didnt know why, but she ran to where Aizen had fallen.

She saw him covered in ice blood dripping from every part of his body.

"Ai....ze...n..... ta....c....h..i...oo"Momo cried. He looks over at her.

"Your a foolish girl"Aizen said.

"W...ha...at.?"Momo said.

"That boy...over there. Your friend, he loves you. I am your enemy"Aizen said.

"P...L...EA...SE... DONT SAY THAT...PLEASE SAY THIS WAS ALL A LIE"Momo begged. She wanted it to be a lie, but she knew before Aizen told her she knew it wasnt a lie. That everything that had happend was the truth and she couldnt change it.

"You were tricked at the very last second, the Aizen you knew was a illusion. So dont kid yourself anymore Hinamori"Aizen said, before vanishing into white reiatsu.

".."a voice from beind her said. She looks back to see her childhood friend.

"I..."he began.

"Leave me alone"Momo began.

"But..."Toushiro said.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH SHIROU-CHAN. I HATE YOU"Momo shouted.

End of flasback

After that you wouldnt expect him to forgiveme. Thats why i shouldnt even bother should i?

_When I wanted to call you _  
_And ask you for help _  
_I stopped myself _  
_Gomenasai for everything _  
_Gomenasai, I know I let you down _  
_Gomenasai till the end _  
_I never needed a friend _  
_Like I do now _

_"What I thought was a dream _  
_A mirage _  
_Was as real as it seemed _  
_A privilege _  
_When I wanted to tell you _  
_I made a mistake _  
_I walked away _  
_Gomenasai, for everything _  
_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, _  
_Gomenasai, _  
_I never needed a friend, _  
_Like I do now _  
_Gomenasai, I let you down _  
_Gomenasai, Gomenasai, _  
_Gomenasai till the end _  
_I never needed a friend _  
_Like I do now"_Momo sang the last line quietly. Gomensai

shirou-chan

Truly i am sorry, but you dont need to help me anymore. You should move on. Even if i have to stay longing for the past clinging onto those memories from before.


End file.
